Captain Stoical
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: A story about being mugged. Fluff and nothing more.


**A/N** : Well, this is short, and quite pointless, really. It's fluff, nothing much to it. But we were denied fluff in this episode, and we were denied any scene regarding Henry being mugged. So I did this. And while it's short, and plot-less, I still hope you'll like it. This is for dgrandi13, as requested on Tumblr. Hope it's okay. Leave comments, I love them and I love you!

* * *

 **Captain** **Stoical**

"Henry, are you there? Henry?" Elizabeth called into the phone, frowning when she got no response. Sometimes she really hated technology and cell reception.

Lying on the pavement, Henry groaned loudly with pain as he tried to reach for his phone. "Henry?" her voice held panic now as she head the faint sound, already feeling the panic building at the thought of what might have happened to him. "Baby, answer me, please!"

Nothing. He couldn't reach for the phone without feeling a sharp pain in his chest, and a cry left his mouth. "Elizabeth" he breathed, unable to raise his voice enough for her to hear it. He sighed with frustration; he didn't feel this helpless since he landed in a secluded field with broken bones and bruises when he was parachute training back at his time as a marine.

"Something is wrong" she managed to say out loud, her breathing becoming short as the realization hit hard. "Frank" she called, forcing his attention on her.

"Ma'am?"

"Henry. Something is wrong. Please". It was rare to see Elizabeth losses her composure. She was always in control, not revealing any emotion, even at the most painful of events. He got to witness her in this situation only on few occasions, and it was always justified. And it always involved her family. It was why he got into action quickly, contacting the rest of the detail to find out exactly where Henry was. It was one of those moments he cursed ever agreeing to not provide an agent to secure Henry as well.

She was thankful again for technology when they were able to pin Henry's phone and learn his location in matter of seconds, speeding through the roads to reach him. He was still lying on the floor when they arrived and she heaved at the sight of him. The car barely stopped before she opened the door and stepped outside, with every intention of running towards him.

"Ma'am!" Frank called, blocking her way.

"Frank, I have to go to him, please" she begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. Our team is taking care of him, don't worry. But I need you to stay here, we don't know what happened and I can't risk anything happening to you. We already called for a medic, and Matt is with him, please" he motioned to the car, practically begging her to go back inside. For all they knew, this could've been a way to lure her there.

Reluctantly, she entered the car, sighing heavily as she took her seat. Her eyes never leaving him, she watched as Matt and Carl helped Henry stand on his feet. She bit her lips hard when she saw him squirming with pain with each step he made towards the ambulance that was waiting for him.

"Frank, please" her voice was trembling, she was holding back her tears. "Let me ride with him, please". He glanced around, checking the area one last time before opening the door for her. She ran to the ambulance, finding Henry sitting with some ice against his skin. He smiled, trying but failing to reach his hand to her. She moved closer, leaning to him and kissing him gently, slowly.

"I'm okay" he whispered, his eyes never leaving her as he was desperate to calm her down.

"Maybe this is your punishment for calling that kid a troll" she joked, taking the seat next to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He giggled, and then groaned with pain. "Sorry" she muttered, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

She hated Jane Pauley. Well, not really hated, she had nothing against that woman. But at that moment, when she had to leave her injured husband to go to an interview she never wanted to do in the first place, she hated her. Henry assured her he was fine, and sure the kids were there to take care of him, but she hated leaving him alone. It was bad enough when she had to leave after the dirty bomb attack; even worse when she had to hang up his call from Pakistan. She didn't want to miss out more on him, on them. She only recently, _finally_ , got him back. And if that wasn't enough, there was also Russell. Russell and his never ending bickering and complaints about everything she says or does. She was not in the mood to listen to him tonight.

She helped him up the stairs when the debate was over, careful not to harm him as she wrapped an arm around him and allowed him to lean against her. Slowly helping him sit, her hands moved to his shirt, peeling it off his shoulders.

"Well this is new" he chuckled, glancing at her with a grin.

"What is?"

Resting his arm on the small of her back, he tugged her closer to him. "You, undressing me. While you're still dressed." he said mischievously, squeezing her playfully.

"I undress you quite a lot." She leaned closer, biting down on his earlobe. "And I wouldn't start anything I can't finish, Captain stoical." she whispered in his ear before kissing the skin behind it.

Bringing her face to his, he pressed a searing kiss to her lips, taking her breath away as their tongues dueled and his lips sucked gently. His hand moved up her back, locating the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. She broke from his lips for air and he grinned, watching her face change when she realized he managed to open her dress. "Much better" he smirked.

She was about to smack his shoulder, but was reminded he was wounded so she retreated. "Always so handy, huh Professor?" she said, rolling her eyes when he grinned like a fool. She helped him under the covers, pressing the ice against his sore ribs. She glanced at him for a moment before making her way to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Finally making it to the bed next to him, she sighed heavily. "Wake me up if you're in pain okay? Don't play a hero with me".

He nodded. "Wake me up if your mind isn't giving you a break about this whole thing? We're stressing about this together".

She chuckled, moving closer to him and joining their lips together. "I love you" she breathed against his lips.

"Still? With my two cracked ribs? You've fallen hard for me, woman." Henry smirked, teasing her relentlessly.

"Shut up and kiss me" she muttered, smiling when he complied and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
